The Overlord contacts Pythor
Here's how The Overlord contacts Pythor goes in My Little Pony: The Movie. watches Pythor enjoying the view Nindroids shackle the ponies looks at Kylo for help Director Orson Krennic: Master Pythor, you seem unsettled. Grubber: I'm with Krennic. Pythor P. Chumsworth: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. at his reflection in his sword arrives they hear a ringtone Starscream: It appears that a call is coming from Master Overlord. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well? Answer it! answers the call watches Overlord's hologram appears The Overlord: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Pythor! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Over here, Your Excellency. The Overlord: Where? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Over here. The Overlord: Huh? Pythor P. Chumsworth: No. No, right. Look right. The Overlord: My right? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Yep. The Overlord: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big thing here. Incredibly intimidating, but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? Darkness! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will... The Overlord: Mm-hmm? Pythor P. Chumsworth: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. The Overlord: Mm-hmmmm? Pythor P. Chumsworth: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. The Overlord: So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Alicorn Princesses? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Give us three days. We'll have everything ready for your arrival. The Overlord: ominous Remember, Pythor. Only I have the power to make you cured. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your scales won't be the only things white. Pythor P. Chumsworth: It won't be a problem. The Overlord: upbeat Great! warbling I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo... Overlord's hologram disappears looks nervous General Cryptor: Sorry, bad spell service. You want me to call him back? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Do you have the Princesses? General Cryptor: Ask the Storm King. The Storm King: Well, uh, funny story. It kinda seems like they... they might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. looks enraged looks at Grubber for help The Storm King: I know you're disappointed, but I got one word for you. out a spongecake Spongecake. destroys the spongecake The Storm King: screams Pythor P. Chumsworth: I need all four for the staff to work. General Cryptor: Hey, I know! I want the Overlord to avenge his father. He's never felt fear. Never ends well. He usually likes to use the Colossi to take his rage out on anything. unsheathes his sword and the Storm King look shocked Pythor P. Chumsworth: Those Princesses are not gonna keep us from getting our revenge! Prepare the Nindroid MechDragon! General Cryptor: Ihhh! and the Storm King go prepare the Nindroid MechDragon calms down and sheathes his sword Pythor P. Chumsworth: Please. How far could four little alicorns get on their own?